


The One With...

by RhiannonDreams



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Barden Bella's, F/F, Secret Agent-ing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8743798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhiannonDreams/pseuds/RhiannonDreams
Summary: Beca Mitchell has always followed the rules. They were easy rules: don't break cover, follow orders, never go rogue, and... don't fall in love aka. The one where Beca is undercover for a secret organization not even she knows about





	1. The Mission

_A fist hits her already bloody face again. She groans in pain but she looks up at her assaulter with a crooked smile. She won't tell him what he wants to know. Not when it risks the life of someone she cares about._

_"I'm going to ask you once again, Mitchell. Where is the girl?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a hand gun. He puts his hand on the trigger and places the gun to her temple._

_She has no doubt that he'll shoot. She looks up at him, making eye contact with him. She smirks and simply says "Fuck off." She smiles innocently at him._

_"Oh, Beca. If only there was someone to help you the way you helped her." He grinned and laughed at her. Beca's smile fell and he looked straight at him._

_BANG!_

* * *

 

Beca Mitchell has always followed orders, if she didn't, things wouldn't go well for her. They never killed her though, they couldn't. She was the best agent they had, without her, they wouldn't have gotten as far as they did.

"On your feet, Mitchell."

_Always follow orders, Beca, always_ , She thought to herself, standing from the bed in her 'room'. She watched as the soldier unlocked her cell door, holding his oversized gun, _Is that gun big enough for you?_ she laughs to herself.

"There's a new assignment for you," the soldier talks through his uniformed mask. Beca sighs, following the soldier out of her room. three more men appear, surrounding her and the first soldier.

They lead Beca to a room that she's been to time and time again, they open the door for her to enter and close it after she alone has stepped into the room. Beca looks around the room, mirrors on the walls on both her sides, a conference table placed in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding it and a laptop simply laying upon it, a second door opposite to the door she came in through. She makes her way to the other side, sitting on the chair in front of the second door.

She takes the laptop in her hands and opens it up. She waits a moment for it to light up, revealing a single folder on the desktop titled "BU". She takes a quick look around the room, _They're behind the mirrors watching, they always are._ She signs and clicks on the folder, she reads her instructions. They were simple, go undercover as a college student, gather information, gain trust, get close and wait for the order to kill.

Beca looked to see who they wanted her to play, she looks at the document in surprise before she smirked to herself. She finished off reading about her target, mentally punching whoever wrote it for not adding a picture of the target, before she heard a slight ding coming from the laptop. She looked at the corner of the screen where a small chat box was now opened.

**Do you accept your mission?**

Beca rolled her eyes.  _as if i actually have a choice._ She looked around once again before responding to the message;

**When do I start?**

She doesn't have to wait long before she gets a response. She reads the message and smirks.

**Now.**

_Barden University, here I come._ She sits back in her seat as gas starts to fill the room from the air vents. She looks at the computer screen once more, reading her next targets name.

**Chloe Beale**


	2. Barden University

After waking up in a hotel room, Beca collected the suitcases provided by _them_ and went out to wait for a cab on a bench in front of the hotel. She pulled out the headphones and laptop that she hasn't seen since her last mission. She opened up her favorite mixing program and began to work on some music. She's always enjoyed music, or more accurately, she enjoyed being able to control the music. Changing the tempo, adding bits of other songs, and just having control of how her music sounded.

Being locked up in a room gave her time to think of songs that she believed would go good together. She knew she could sing but she wouldn't dare sing out loud back at headquarters, or as she called it, Hell. She's made the mistake of singing out loud once when she was younger, it resulted in her back in the chair.

Beca closed her laptop when she noticed the cab pulling up in front of her. The driver, an elderly man, stepped out of the car to help her get her things into the back of the cab. She picked up the case with her DJ equipment and placed it in the trunk as the man put the rest of her things around it. She got into the back of the cab once they were done. Once the driver got back into the drivers seat she asked him to take her to the nearest electronic store.

Once they arrived, she asked the cabbie to park and wait for her as she went in. She went in with a pocket full of cash, provided by _them_ , and bought herself an iPhone. _They_ had provided her with a phone but that was for purely for "business" only. When everything was done and payed for, she headed back towards the cab. The driver sat up and waited for her to get settled before he started the car up and drive away from the store.

"Where to next, darling?" The elderly driver asked the girl sitting in the back of his cab.

"Barden University, please." She gave the driver a small smile.

"Are you attending there? I have a grandkid that goes there, he's a weird fella." He pauses to see if the younger girl is paying attention. When she stays quiet, he looks at her through the rear view mirror to find that she is looking at him so he continues. "His name is Benji, he's a magician. He's been looking forward to going so he can join some singing group. Say, if you meet him say something to the boy, he's awfully terrible with girls."

Beca smiles as she gives the man a short response, "I'll keep an eye out for him.

"Thank you, dear. I didn't catch your name." He looks at her through the rear view mirror as he drives.

"That's because I didn't say it," she chuckles at the old mans bluntness. "Beca."

"Beca," he repeats. "Is it short for anything?"

"Rebeca"

"Rebeca. Where are you from Rebeca?"

Beca looks at the old man, she thinks for a moment. She doesn't know where she's from, she's been with _them_ since she was a small child, raised to be a killer. The driver notices her silence, opening his mouth to speak again, "Not really fond of home, are you?"

Beca looks up at him, staying quiet for a moment before speaking again, "I guess you could say that. It's more of a prison then a home, I get no freedom to do anything. I can't remember the last time I had a say in anything I do."

The old man listens to her speak before speaking himself, "Honey, you have a say in everything you do. Even if it seems like you don't have any other option, there is always a way to make another option." Beca listens to the man, letting the mans words stick to her like gum. She smiles and says a soft thank you as he pulls into the crowded school.

"Here you are, Rebeca. Barden University. let me help you with your bags." He puts the car in park but is stopped from getting out of the car by Beca's words.

"That won't be necessary, old man. I got it from here." She smiles and gives the man the money she owes him and stepping out. She looks around the campus as she opens the trunk. There are people all around, arriving for their first day at the school. People with their parents and suitcases are walking all over the place.

A light brown haired girl with a Barden University t-shirt steps in front of Beca, a large smile on her face, "Hi there! Welcome to Barden University, What dorm?" Beca looks at her for a moment before responding.

"Um, Bakers Hall."

"Okay so where you're going to go is-" Beca stopped listening to the girl when a car pulled up near the cab she had arrived in. In the back was a singing guy with dark hair. He looked out of his window and looked directly at Beca.

"Don't you cry no more, no!" he sings to her before he goes off to an air guitar solo along with the song playing in the car. Beca almost laughs as the car he is in pulls forward, causing him to fall back into his seat.

She watches as the car moves away before turning her attention back to the girl who was about done talking, "-and your official BU rape whistle," she hands Beca a green whistle on a lanyard before continuing, "Don't blow it unless it's actually happening!" she smiles at Beca one last time before walking away.

Beca laughs to herself, putting the whistle between her teeth and going back to take her stuff out of the cab trunk. A guy with a matching Barden t-shirt as the girl steps next to Beca and helps her take her stuff out. She starts to follow the guy towards the dorm buildings, stopping to say a quick goodbye to the elderly driver. The driver smiles at her stating, "If you ever need a driver, call the cab place and ask for Steven. Good luck, kid!"

She nods at him once more and follows behind the guy holding her clothes filled suitcases. Once they get to her dorm room, she says thank you and takes out a key from one of her bags to open the door as the guy starts to leave. She unlocks the door, pulling her things I'm with her. Once her things are inside and on the empty side of the room, she finally acknowledges the Korean girl sitting at a desk.

"Hey, you must be Kimmy Jin, I'm Beca." she waits for her to respond but continues when they girl stares at her with a blank expression. "Um, no English?" silence. "Yes English?" she's met with silence again. "Just tell me where you're at.. with English," she says, her voice quieting down towards the end.

When she doesn't get a response, Beca simply rolls her eyes and begins to unpack her things from her bags. She packs her clothes away in the provided drawers, sets up her DJ equipment on the desk and places a locked box, with mission files and weapons, under her bed.

Once she's happy with how she's arranged her things she bends over the desk to start messing around with the apple computer, provided by the school, and began to download some mixing programs. Once they were downloaded she began to mess around with her music when there was a knock on the door.

She stands up straight and looks over at her roommate, expecting it to be one of her friends. When a familiar voice pops out from behind the door, she looks towards the door in suspicion, "Campus police, hide your wine coolers." A man, older then Beca, dressed in a nice drown suit comes out from behind the door, laughing. "It's just your old man, making a funny."

Beca rolls her eyes and goes back to looking through the computer, "Chris Rock everyone."

The man looks over at her roommate and speaks to her "You must be Beca's roommate, I'm Beca's father, Dr. Mitchell," when she remains quiet, he continues, "I teach comparative literature here at Barden." The man is still looking at her roommate but when he realizes he won't be getting a word out of the Korean he looks back at Beca. "So Beca, When did you get here? _How_ did you get here?"

Beca looks at him confused but quickly decided she had no choice but to pretend this man was her father, "Took a cab. didn't want to inconvenience you and Sheila. How is the step-monster?"

"She's good. She's actually at a conference in-"

"No, dad, I don't actually care. I just wanted to say step monster," Beca interrupts him. She looks at him to see how he'd respond. They've met before on a past missions. He was always sent by _them_ as a messenger. He always posed as a father to Beca. They were never too fond of each other.

He looks at her and chuckles at her words. "Have you girls been out to the quad? During the fall all the students like to study on the grass." He asks both the girls, but Beca knows he's suggesting something about the mission.

"I don't want to study on the grass. I wanna get out of here, get to LA and start paying my dues," she responds, trying to tell him to leave so she can start on the mission. She sits down on her desk chair, turning away from him.

"You know Beca, 'DJ-ing' isn't a profession, it's a hobby. Unless you're Rick Dees or someone awesome." Beca looks up at him.

She knows he's insulting her for her like of music, "That's not- It's not-" she takes a deep breath to keep from attacking the man in front of her roommate. "I wanna make music, I wanna create music, dad." she glares at him.

"You're gonna get a college education first. For free, might I add." He smirks at her, knowing that she's required to actually attend and pass the classes.

"I'm heading to the activities fair." Both agents look over to the Korean girl who has spoken. They watch as she heads towards the door. Beca takes this as a good chance at getting away from the man.

"Me too! I'm heading to the activities fair with my super good friend, Kimmy Jin" she gives the man a victorious smile and follows the Korean out the door. Before she can close the door, she feels the mans hand on her arm.

" _They_ will send you a picture of the target." He says to her before she pulls her arm out of his grasp and walks out of the building towards the activities fair, headphones around her neck, both her iPhone and 'business' phone in each pocket, and a pocket knife on the band of her pants.


	3. The Activies Fair

Beca watched as her roommate, Kimmy Jin, joined her friends in front of a booth for some type of Korean club. She was jealous of her in that way, Beca has never been able to form friendships because they would end up hurt physically. _They_ didn't allow her to get close to people unless _they_ instructed her to.

She looked away from her roommate and started to take in the scene before her. There were booths to many different clubs everywhere. She decided she should look around to what the school had to offer. She would normally start searching for her target at this point but she didn't know what this "Chloe" character looked like, only her name and a short description of what she is like and who she hangs out with.

She makes her way to a booth that caught her attention, "The Barden DJs". She reads the flyers that were on the table and removes her headphones off her ears and let's them hang around her neck, when a large blonde popped up on her side, "Awe yeah, DJ. Deaf Jews." The blonde made disk scratching noises and looked at Beca. A boy standing on the other side of the table turns to them and says something that sounds like an attempt of saying 'Hello'. The blonde spoke loudly to the boy, "That's not a real word but keep trying! You will get there!"

Beca smiles towards the blonde, who she assumed was Australian, "Not a lot of Jewish people where you're from?"

"Eh, I did a showing of 'Fiddler on the Roof' in high school, but this, this is full on Jew." Beca smiles at the blonde. She's about to respond but she feels a vibration in her pocket. She pulls out her 'business' phone. She excuses herself to the blonde. She hears the blonde say "Alright I'll give you my number" as she walks away to answer the call that was coming in.

Once Beca is far away from earshot, she answers the call, "Agent Mitchell." She speaks in a serious, professional voice that is reserved for _them_. She waits for someone to say something but the call ends a few moments later. "Fuckers," she mumbles to herself.

She removes the phone from her ear and stuffs it back in her pocket. She starts walking through the booths again, listening to parts of people's conversations as she walks by.

"Come on Angie! I said I was sorry."

"Ben! We meet again!"

"Whip it!"

"Synchronized nerd singing.."

"How was your summer, girl!"

"I don't know, she's too alternative for us."

Beca continues to look around and listen to people when she's stopped by a red head standing next to a blonde. "Hi, any interest in joining our acapella group?" The red head gives Beca a smile that makes her stop in her tracks.

"Oh yeah, this is like a thing now." Beca looks at the flyer and then back up at the redhead with a small smile.

"Oh, totes! We sing covers of songs without any instruments," the redhead pauses and smiles brightly, "it's all from our mouths!" she winks at the smaller girl and points to her mouth. Beca says a quick "yikes" before the redhead continues with a smile. "There are four groups on campus. The Bella's, that's us. We're the tits." Beca gives her a weird look but she continues. "The BU harmonics, they sing a lot of Madonna. The Highnotes, they're not necessarily.. motivated. And then there's..." She points to where each group is located and stops at the last group with a hum, not bothering to introduce them. "So are you interested?"

"Sorry but it sounds kinda lame."

"Aca-'Scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing to a Mariah Carey chart topper is not lame." Beca looks at the blonde who has finally spoken and has been standing by the redhead.

"We sing all over the world and compete in national competitions," the redhead continues after the blonde.

"On purpose?" Beca responds almost immediately causing the blonde to glare at her through her smile.

"We played the Cobb Energy Performing Art Center you bitch!" she blonde says through her smile. Beca gives her an amused smile.

"What Aubrey means to say is we're a close-knit talented group of girls who's dream is to return to nationals." The redhead gives Beca a bright smile, silently begging her with the a look in her eyes. "Help us make our dreams into a reality?" the redhead holds out the clipboard she'd been holding towards Beca.

Beca smiles politely and pushes away the board before speaking, "Sorry but I don't really sing, it was really nice meeting you guys though."

Beca starts walking away when she head the blonde, Aubrey, speak to the redhead, "What are we gonna do?"

She walked around the activities fair for a while longer, signing up for a radio internship before she decided to head back to her room. The phone in her pocket vibrates again and she pulls it out to find a text on it;

_Chloe Beale._

She scrolls down to find a picture of the redhead she had been talking to moments before. She stops dead in her tracks and turns to look at the booth where the "Barden Bella's" sign was. The read head, Chloe, was looking right at her and gave her a smile. Beca returned her smile and walked back to her dorm room, silently cursing to herself. Her target seemed too young to know anything _they_ would need.


	4. The Radio Station

Beca wakes up the next morning to someone shaking her. On instinct she is on her feet, twisting the persons arm and forcing them to the ground. She hears the other person groan in pain and she looks down to see who she had captive. She releases the arm as soon as she realizes it's her roommate. Mumbling an apology, she helps the Korean girl up.

The other girl glares at Beca and grabs her bag, "There's someone at the door for you," she says as she heads to the door, leaving the door open to reveal a man she's never seen before. Beca walks to the door, not intending to let the man enter. He hands her a two sets of keys.

"What's this?" she questions the man but takes the keys in her hands.

"Car keys. _They_ wanted you to be able to get around without problem. I think you'll be happy with the arrangements," he walks past the pale girl towards the window. He points to a black vehicle with darkened windows, Beca follows his finger to where he is pointing to. "The other is to the room three doors down, your weaponry and surveillance equipment should be set up for you to use. From here on out you will be on your own, stay in cover until further notice," With that said, the man exited the room.

Beca waited a moment before exiting the room, still in the clothes she slept in and went to the room the man had told her about. She looked around to make sure no one was around before unlocking and entering, locking the door behind her. In the room was computer screens with black screens, next to it was a box full of cameras that could easily be hidden in any room, on the wall were different kind of knifes and swords. Beca rolled her eyes at the swords, _What the hell am I going to do with a sword?_ _Guess_ They _like to decorate._ Under the wall of steel weapons was a table with different types of guns laying across it.

On the other side of the table was a white board, she took the phone that was still in her pocket and placed it next to the computer screens. Walking over to the whiteboard, she picked up a marker to write on the board. She lifted her arm and wrote a name on it, Chloe Beale. She stepped back looking at it before walking out of the room, locking it after she was out.

 

* * *

 

Beca walked into a small building, the campus radio station. After being directed to the back by a man at the front desk, Beca looks around the stacks of CD's, listening to the music . Even though _They_ are able to control her through missions, she still always finds time to do thing she likes. It usually revolves around music. _They_ don't care much about it, as long as she follows their orders, she is free to do what she likes while on her missions.

She looks towards the booth where she sees an attractive blonde man. She watches as he stands from the seat inside the booth and turns down the volume of the music, "Have you been standing there long?"

"Um, no, I just got here, I haven't been standing here long." She stutters out as she follows the blonde with her eyes as he gets a box with records and head back in the booth.

She follows the blonde towards the booth, taking a step inside when he points at her, "Freshman aren't allowed in the booth." she mumbles a quick sorry and steps back out before he continues. "I'm Luke, station manager, you must be Becky."

"It's, um, Be-"

A boy with dark short hair comes in, "Hey man, I'm Jesse." He introduces himself, Beca recognizes him as the singing guy from the day she arrived.

"I'm Luke, you're late." Luke continues with moving some records around, Jesse looks over at Beca with a look of recognition. Beca silently prays he doesn't remember her.

"Hey, I know you!"

"No you don't." She looks at Luke before continuing, "He doesn't."

"Great. Well, you guys can figure it out while you're stacking CD's." he puts his hand on the box he had been carrying, "When you're done, there's more. Now, you two will be spending a lot of time together so please... no sex on the desk. I've been burned before." Jesse laughs at him, Beca stays quiet realizing that the blonde isn't kidding. When Luke is done with his instructions he heads back to the booth leaving Beca and Jesse alone.

Jesse looks at the girl and smiles, "I do know you. I sang to you. I remember cause you were in a taxi. Wait, is your dad a taxi driver?" he looks at her curiously. She shakes her head.

"Man, this sucks. I wanted to play music." she mumbles to mainly herself as she looks through the box of CD's.

"Not me, I'm here for one reason and one reason only. I really love stacking CD's." he looks at her with a playful smile, going around her to place some CD's on the shells surrounding them. "So what's your deal? You one of those girls who's all dark and mysterious until she takes off her glasses and that amazingly scary ear spike just to realize, you know, she was beautiful the entire time?"

Beca looks at him and rolls her eyes, "I don't wear glasses."

"Then your halfway there," he gives her a boyish grin.

"You're a weirdo."

"Yes I am, and so are you. It's a good thing we're going to be best friends and or lovers."

"Please don't say lovers."

"Oh don't fight it," he continues. Beca only half listens to him when he talks about him becoming a Treble and not having time for her. The rest of their evening goes a lot like that, Jesse suggesting they were meant to be, Beca pretending to listen, all while they stacks an endless supply of CD's.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Beca is laying in her bed asleep with her oversized headphones over her ears, connected to her computer. A hand unplugs the headphones from the computer causing the music to play out loud. Beca's eyes shoot open and is about to throw a punch when someone grabs her wrist. Her eyes focus on the intruder, she pulls her arm away when she identifies the man as her "father".

He looks at her and raises an eyebrow as if he's waiting for an explanation. When she doesn't provide a word he speaks, "Funny, this doesn't look like your Intro to Philosophy class."

"I'm posing an important philosophical question. If I don't actually go that class, would it still suck?" Beca says sarcastically as she removes her headphones from her ears and places them on the desk with her computer.

"You could at least try. I didn't go through all that trouble to get you actually enrolled in classes just for you to not go to them." He sighs. Beca looks at him confused.

"Wait, you set me up for classes? Why would you do that? How did you do that?"

"Look, I always said you were meant for something more then this life and I want you to start seeing that." they exchange looks before Beca decides he's telling the truth.

"And college is the best way? if you thought I could live a better life, you'd have _Them_ let me live my own life."

"Look, Beca. Just finish this last mission but also, live the college experience, have you made any friends since you got here?" As if on queue, Kimmy Jin walks through the door.

"Kimmy Jin is my friend." Beca smiles at the Korean.

"No," is the girls only response as she sits at her own desk to do, what Beca assumes is homework. Beca rolls her eyes and looks back at her 'father'.

"Come on, Beca. Just try something."

"I got a job at the radio station." Beca says tiredly.

"Great, that place. it's got like, what? those three weirdos that work there?"

"Well, four now." Beca responds with an innocent smile.

"This is the time where you can explore new things. Run in a circle with those kids," He stands from the bed and points towards the group of kids with their hands linked together while they spin in circles. "Maybe, don't do that. Look, try out this college thing. And I will get you out of here."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously. But I really need to see it. Join a club. make friends, You gotta get out there," he lowers his voice, "And when they aren't watching, I'll get you out." Beca smiles at him, even though they never got a long, he has been the closest thing to family to her since he was always playing the father figure on her missions. She nods at him as he says farewell to her. Once he's out of the room, she looks over at her roommate that is still working on her homework. She shrugs and hops off the bed to sit at her own desk to work on a new mix.


	5. The Shower

Beca's conversation with her faux dad had motivated her to get out of bed. She found it was no point in trying to attend classes at that time since her classes are already halfway done, so instead she decided to grab her shower equipment to grab a shower.

She hummed as she walked down towards the shower floor of the dorm building, a robe covering her body and her shampoos in her hand. As she walked into the small pathway between showers, Beca began to sing the first verse of Titanium, " _You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say._ "

She makes her was to the third shower stall, placing her bag of shampoos and such on a hanger that is attached to the door, soon placing her bathrobe next to it as she stepped into the stall completely and closing the curtain behind her, " _I'm talking loud, not saying much. I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_."

" _Shoot me down, but I get up._ " Beca turned the water on, water quickly falling from the shower head. She steps into the water slowly while it heats up, " _I'm bullet proof, nothing to lose. fire away, fire_ _away_."

An excited female voice comes up behind the short brunette, "You can sing!"

Beca turns around quickly, ready to take down the person behind her before remembering she can't break her cover and screams, "DUDE!" She pushes the curtain shut in front of her intruder only for it to be pulled open again, the intruder stepping into the shower to shut off the water that was still running. It takes all of her restraint to not grab the intruder by the wrist and throw her out of the shower.

"How high does your belt go?" She asks the smaller girl as the water is being shut off.

"My what?" Beca answers instantly as she attempts to cover herself with her loofa and walks into the corner of the shower in an attempt to keep her cover. Once Beca feels like she is as covered as she could be at the moment, she looks at her intruder. She almost screams when she realizes her mission, Chloe Beale, is standing in front of her, completely and utterly naked. Beca focuses on covering herself up in order to keep from looking at Chloe.

"You have to audition for the Bella's," Chloe demands as she takes a step forward, causing Beca to step closer to the shower wall, if it was even possible.

She tries to keep herself from looking at the tall redhead, as she quickly stutters out a response, "I c-can't concentrate on anything you're saying until you cover your junk."

"Just consider it! One time, we sang backup for Prince!" Beca looks up at Chloe to see her smiling as she took another step closer the smaller girl. "His butt is so tiny, I could hold it with like one hand," she continued as she held her hand up to gesture how small his butt was. As she put her hand down, she knocks Beca's loofa out of her hand.

After a failed attempt to catch the loofa, Beca quickly stands up straight and turns her front towards the wall she was up against, turning her head towards the redhead, "Seriously, I am nude." Beca closes her eyes, and tries not to laugh at the situation.

Chloe ignored her comment with a shrug, smile still plastered on her face, "You were singing Titanium, right?"

Beca raises an eyebrow as she responds, "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah!" Beca looks at the redhead over her shoulder, holding in a laugh. "That song is my Jam," Chloe pauses as she leans towards the smaller girl to coyly whisper in her ear, "My lady jam."

Beca shifts on her feet uncomfortably as Chloe leans back, "That's nice."

"It is. Song really builds," Beca looks at Chloe in time to catch the wink the girl has shot her way. "Can you sing it for me?"

"Dude, no! Get out!" Her voice sounding more harsh then she meant it to.

"Not for that reason! I'm not leaving her until you sing so..." Beca looks at her intruder with a skeptical look. After a few second, Chloe let's out a dramatic sigh and Beca realizes she isn't joking.

Beca shifts awkwardly before turning around with her arms crossed over her chest. She hesitates at first before she begins to sing, not making eye contact with her mission, " _I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_ "

As soon as the first line of the song is sung, Chloe joins her in the song, " _Fire away, fire away, Ricochet, you take your aim, Fire away, fire away._ " Beca look up at the red head, their eyes locking on one another's as they finish the verse with a smile on their faces. " _You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium_."

They stay silent after they finish the verse, smiling at one another before Beca remembers where they are and her eyes look down the taller girl and straight to the floor. "Um.."

Chloe sudden remembers they are both naked and turns around to grab Beca's robe, "I'm pretty confident about..." she pauses as she turns back towards Beca and motions towards her body "...all this."

She hands the robe to Beca with a smirk on her lips. Beca takes it and covers her front side with it, "You should be." They stay silent, both deep in thought.

Beca was comfortable in her body, she always has been. Well, she always had to be in her line of work. She internally laughs at the fact of her having to pretend to be shy about her body when she was also, in Chloe's words, 'comfortable about all this.'

Snapping back into the moment Beca briefly looks down to get a look at Chloe before looking up at the ceiling and back at Chloe's face. She was about to speak again when a guy pops out, leaning against the shower wall behind Chloe.

"You have a lovely voice," he says with a smirk as he looks both her and Chloe up and down, his entire junk in full show.

"Thanks," she spits out harshly as she looks at him and then back at Chloe who is smiling at the guys presence.

They all exchange looks before a look of sudden realization flashes on Chloe's face as she pushes the guy out of the shower and closing the curtain behind her, leaving Beca alone in the stall once again.

Beca looks at the curtain in complete shock of what just happened. She reaches out of the shower to put her robe back on the hanger, she hears who she assumes is Chloe talking to the guy, followed by the sound of the shower rooms door closing, the voices disappearing soon after. Beca goes back towards the shower head and starts the water once again.

As Beca showers, her thoughts go back to her RedHeaded mission who she had just seen naked. If _They_ ever found out about the situation she had just been in, she has no idea what they'd do.

When she finished, she puts her robe back on her body and slowly makes her way out of the shower room. As she steps out of the door, she nearly punches the person in front of her.

Chloe Beale stands in front of her once again, fully clothed this time around, wearing the same smile Beca has seen her wear the few times they've seen each other. Beca was about to speak to the girl but was beat to it when Chloe spoke up, "I totally forgot to fill you in on the audition deets."

Beca raises an eyebrow before a folded paper is being handed to her, "The audition place and time is on there, don't be late!" Before Beca could say anything, Chloe bounces off towards the stairs where the guy from earlier is, Beca watched the two as the guy put his arm over Chloe's shoulder.

As soon as they were out of sight, Beca went straight to her dorm room. Glad to find it empty, she quickly changed and sneakily made her way to her other room to note down the new information she had discovered.


	6. The Audition

It was normal to get assigned to a side mission while on a long term mission. The only problem with this side mission is the time. She was to finish the mission before the sun rises and anyone could spot her, but of course, things don't always go as planned.

So there she was behind some boxes in an abandoned warehouse, gun in hand, bullets flying over her head and through the boxes. She looks above her at the ceiling, the sun has been up for a while now but she has been a little occupied with trying to get out alive.

After the shooting had stopped she got up to look around, as soon as she did the shooting started up again. She ducks back down before she could get hit and groans. She takes her phone out of her pocket to check the time, " _3:38_ ", it read. Normally she wouldn't care how long a mission was taking but she had to be at the auditions at 5. She decided it was the best way to keep her cover and get close to her mission if she was part of the acapella group.

She had of course, gone to her classes the past few days. She had gotten word about the mission when someone had "bumped into her" on her way to a class and placed a paper in her hands with a website on it. Once she got to her chamber (work in progress, she still hasn't found a good name for her operations room) she went to the website to find it was a communications site that required you to break through a few firewalls before you could see what was inside.

She figured that's how she'd be communicating with _Them_ so she kept it open on one of her computer screens, making sure there were no Trojan horses on the site first. So here she was, planning a way to get out of there with the money and weapon she was to leave with.

She peaked around the corner to try to identify the source of the bullets. She scans the room and finds four men on the second level, three on the same level as she is and a few shadows outside that she assumes are guarding the exit in case any unwanted visitors come that way or if Beca comes out before she could be killed.

Beca laughs at the thought of herself dying by the hands of these men. She has been trained to take down men six times the size of her. Once the shots have taken another pause, she quickly stands, gun raised and shoots down the men on the second level. Once they are out of the way, she rushes towards another set of boxes closer to the exit as the other men start shooting at her.

She takes out another of the men and injures another with a shot on the leg. She goes to shoot the other but the man shoots at her, one bullet slightly cutting her neck. Beca puts her hand on the wound and shoots down the man's gun out of his hand. She walks towards him and knocks him out with a single punch. She drops the gun she was holding after realizing it was out of bullets and goes to the table to pick up the case with the weapon she was after and the duffel bag of money she was sent in with.

She picks up a knife that was laying under the table and makes her way towards the exit with the bags. As Beca gets closer to the door, she hears the men moving around. She peeks out and sees their backs are towards the door. She grabs one by the wrist and pulls him inside, quickly stabbing the man in the neck and goes outside to deal with the other two.

Once outside she finds the two men already pointing their guns at her. She puts her hands up as one the men speak, "How the hell did you get passed all our men? You're so tiny."

"The boss is not gonna be happy when he finds out what happened," the other man says. "You're coming with us, midget."

Beca glares at the man as he gets closer to her. Once close enough she grabs the mans gun and pushes it back towards him, hitting him on the nose with the guns handle causing the man to release the gun and stumble backwards. Beca hold the gun up at the two men. The first man aims his gun at her, about to pull the trigger but Beca beats him to it, shooting the man straight through the head.

She points the gun at the second man, "I really don't like it when people make fun of my height."

The man puts his hands up like Beca had done before. "Please don't shoot, I have a wife and kids."

Beca thinks about it for a second. If she killed him, his family would miss him. If she didn't, she would be taught taught a lesson by _Them_. She decides the latter is worse but she would rather not leave his kids fatherless, even if he was working for some bad men, so she shoots the man's stomach. She gets closer to the man as he collapses on the ground, "You better hope an ambulance gets here on time to help you. You never saw me, I was never here. Do you understand?" Once the man nods rapidly, Beca walks towards the street without a glance back at the warehouse.

Once she's closer to the city, she goes into a bus station and goes to a desk asking for a key to a locker registered in her name. Once she gets the key and finds the locker assigned to it, she places both the bag of money and case with the weapon she assumed was highly dangerous in the wrong hands. She was certain that the wrong hands were the hands of the people she worked for.

once everything was locked up, she pulled her phone out, "5:49". She kicks the locker under hers and groans. She was already late for the audition briefing but she could still probably get there on time for the actual audition.

She unlocks her phone and calls the cab company she had called when she first arrived at Barden, asking for Steven. Once she was assured that Steven was finishing up a ride and would be on his way as soon as possible, she waits outside the bus station for the old man she met on her first day in Atlanta.

As Beca waited she decided to look through the App Store and downloads a few games to pass the time since she failed to bring her headphones. By the time the games had finish downloaded, the cabbie she had been waiting for pulled up in front of her.

"Excuse me, miss. Fancy a ride?" Steven spoke through the opened passenger window. Beca looked up and smiled.

"Good to see you too old man," she laughs as she gets into the back of the cab.

"Where to Rebeca?" he asks with a smile.

"Barden University of course."

"You got it," he smiles as he starts to head towards the campus. "Have you ran into my boy Benji?"

"I don't think I have. But I will keep my eye out for him as I said I would." she promised.

"Well he's probably at the acapella auditions right now. He called me to tell me about the audition song they're required to sing," he informed her.

"Wait, we have to sing a specific song they chose?" Beca groans as she throws her head back against the seat.

"You joining one of the groups?" He looks at her through the rear view mirror.

"Well I was planning on it but I'm already super late and I don't know what song they're making us sing," she rants as she covers her face with a hand.

"Just ask my Benji. He isn't hard to miss and if I'm not mistaken he will be one of the last ones to audition," the old man smiles as they pull up in front of the school.

Beca doesn't make an effort to get out but she pays the old man and leans against the door. "You and Benji sound really close."

The old cabbie smiles, "it's been me and him ever since his parents passed when he was a small boy. I might have mentioned he's a little weird, people have given him a hard time because of it."

Beca nods and opens the door, "I'll keep an eye on him, make sure no one hurts him." She steps out and closes the door.

"Thanks, kid. You might want to clean up that blood on your neck before you head into the auditions and call me if you ever need another ride," he hands her a paper with a number and waves at her as he pulls away.

Beca puts her hand on her neck. She had completely forgot about the cut. She puts the paper in her pocket and heads to the bathroom to clean off the blood. Once the wound is clean she decides it's not too bad but she covers it up with a necklace she had in her pocket. Fixing her hair before she heads to the theater she unfolds her sleeves to cover the dry blood, that refused to come off, from the men at the warehouse.

Once she gets to the theater, the people who she assumes were there for the auditions were getting their stuff ready to leave. She walks in and is immediately approached by a guy wearing a t-shirt with a printed on tie, "Hi, um, you hear to audition? The auditions are already ending but you could probably get your 16 bars heard."

Beca raises an eyebrow at his obvious awkward rambling. She's about to respond to him but he continues, "I can show you to the stage. It's this way!" He motions towards a door and she follows him, "I'm Benji by the way!"

At that Beca smiles, "You don't happen to be related to an old cabbie who goes by Steven, do you?"

Benji looks at her, eyes wide open in shock, "I-um, I- Well, Y-yes. How do you know that?" He stops in front of an open door way. Beca can hear a women singing obnoxiously loud on the other side of the wall.

Beca ignores the singing and looks at Benji, "He's been my go to driver when I need a cab. He talks about you-" She's cut off by voice who enters the short hallway.

"That lady and gent is how you blow minds where I am from," The blonde, who Beca recognizes from the activities fair. "Fat Amy has officially crushed this audition." With that said, the Australian left in the direction Beca had came from, leaving the two slightly overwhelmed.

"I guess I should see if they'll let me audition," Beca smiles at Benji, "I'm Beca by the way." Benji nods and waves at her as he follows Amy out of the way.

Beca listens through the doorway as a voice says, "Okay, that is everybody." Beca decides to pop her head through the door way as the voice continues, "Really not that impressed guys."

Beca was about to leave when she hears a familiar voice speak up, "Oh wait there's one more." Beca looks toward the voice to find Chloe motioning for her to get on stage.

She steps on stage awkwardly waving at the girl and the blonde, she recognizes as Aubrey. "Hello. I didn't know we had to prepare that song."

Chloe answers before anyone else could say anything. "That's okay, sing any song you like."

Beca looks at the other acapella groups and back at the Bella's. She spots the yellow cup on the desk in front of them and bends over at it, "May I?" Before either of them could answer, Beca was already emptying out the pens from the cup.

"Sure," Aubrey responded sarcastically as Beca sat on the stage in front of them, cup placed in between them.

Clapping and banging her hands against the cup to make a beat was simple for Beca. She always seemed to pick things up easily, whether it be music or fighting techniques.

Once she was happy with the beat, she began to sing, " _I got my ticket for the long way round, two bottles of whiskey for the way, and I sure would like some sweet company but I'm leaving tomorrow what d'ya say_." She looks up to see the focused faces of the Bella's before she continues, _"when I'm gone, when I'm gone. You're gonna miss_ me _when I'm gone. You're gonna miss me by my hair, you're gonna miss me everywhere. Oh I know you're gonna miss me when I'm gone_."

She slams the cup back on the ground and looks up at the groups with an awkward smile on her face. She sees the guys in the back whispering to each other, the group next to them nodding at her performance and finally Chloe smiling brightly next to an unconvinced looking Aubrey. "Cool, so I'm gonna go now." Beca puts the cup back on the Bella's table as she gets up to leave the room.

"Hold it right there, lady!" She looks towards an oversized boy who is holding a paper towards her. "I'm Justin, you're late. and you need to fill this out before you leave."

Beca takes the paper and bends over towards the Bella's table again, taking a pen from where they were scattered when she took the cup they were in. She head towards the wing in which she came from and is met with the smiling face of Jesse.

"Well look who we have here! Beca are you auditioning for an acapella group?" he gasps dramatically. Beca ignores him and fills in her information on the paper given to her by Justin.

Once she finishes filling it out she turns towards Jesse, "It was really great seeing you outside of the radio station but as you can see I've got a paper to turn in." She smiles at him and walks passed him and back onto the stage.

Once she hands the paper over to the Bella's and returns their pen to them she heads towards the door.

On her way out of the building, someone grabs Beca's wrist. On instinct, Beca whips around and pushed the person against the wall. "Woah, Mitchell. Didn't think you'd want to move so quickly. You see a girl naked once and this is how you treat her?"

Beca steps back to look at a smirking Chloe, "You really should sneak up on a person." Beca crosses her arms when a thought occurs to her, "How do you even know my name? I don't recall giving it to you." Beca slowly walks away towards her dorm room.

"Well technically you did. You did after all give me a paper with your full name, dorm number, phone number and a couple of other thing." Chloe laughs slightly as she walks next to the girl. "I guess we never really introduced ourselves. I'm Chloe Beale."

_I know who you are_ , Beca thought to herself. "Beca Mitchell, but I guess you already knew that."

"I don't usually make a habit of sharing a shower with girls I don't know the names of." Chloe laughs again.

"So you get into the shower with girls you do know?" Beca raises an eyebrow.

A response comes quicker then Chloe had intended, "No, I mean, I don't really get into showers with girls. Not that I wouldn't like to. I'd love to get in a shower with a beautiful women like you." Chloe stops and looks at Beca with panic in her eyes, her cheeks starting to color a light pink. "Wow, let me clear that up. Besides you, I've only gotten into the shower with one other girl. And a lot more then singing happened but Aubrey would never admit to it if you asked her." Chloe slapped a hand over her mouth.

Beca laughed loudly as she responded, "You mean to tell me you and the mean looking blonde had shower sex?"

Chloe punches the shorter girl, "It was one time and we were both really drunk. You gotta promise not to bring it up! Aubrey will kill me if she found out I told you."

Beca puts her hands up in a playful surrender, "We wouldn't want that." Beca's laughing dies down as they continue to walk in silence.

Chloe walks Beca the entire way to her dorm room, "Well this is me." Beca points to the door.

Chloe nods. "You're pretty cool. I probably shouldn't tell you this but I'm sure you're getting into the Bella's."

Beca shrugs with a smirk, "Guess it would make sense considering I can blackmail the captain." She laughs.

Chloe punches her playfully, "Aubrey will kill us both if that information got out." She laughs. Chloe's phone rings and she pulls it out of her pocket. "Speak of the devil." She shows her screen to Beca to show that Aubrey is calling. "She may be calling about the fact that I totally ditched her to come talk to you."

Chloe laughs at Beca's raised eyebrow. "You should probably get back to her then."

Chloe nods. "You're probably right. I'll see you soon." Chloe pulls Beca into a tight hug.

"Not a hugger. I'm totally not a hugger." Beca states. Chloe laughs as she lets her go.

"I'll make a hugger out of you, Rebeca Mitchell," Chloe promises with a kiss on the cheek. She says a quick goodbye as she walks away, answering Aubrey's call as she gets out of sight.

Beca's hand reaches up to touch where Chloe had kissed her. Beca had a weird feeling in her stomach, one she's never felt before. She decides to ignore it and head inside her dorm room. Once inside, she kicks her shoes off and jumps into bed to get some well deserved rest.

She looks over at her sleeping roommate, thinking about how her roommate were to react if she found out she was living with a trained killer. Her train of thought went back to the bubbly redhead who had ditched her friend to walk a stranger to their dorm. She smiled as she thought about it, letting sleep consume her.


	7. Aca-Initiation Night

Beca spent the entire day after the auditions researching Chloe, wondering why _They_ would want something from an acapella college student. Beca found a few of Chloe's social media accounts and looked through them. She found nothing that would be helpful for _Them_. She did however, notice her lack of mention about family. It definitely caught her attention but she reasoned that there could be a number of reasons for that.

At around 6pm, Beca decided to get something to eat. She decided on pizza, since she never got to eat it when she's locked away on base. She orders a large pizza and asks for it to be delivered to her dorm room. Once the order was placed she left her lair and headed the short way to her room. She nodded at her roommate as she went towards her mixing board.

Beca worked on a few mixes as she waited for her pizza. She almost missed the knock on the door but caught it when the song she had been working on had finished. She gets up, money in hand, only to find a smiling Chloe on the other side. "Hey!"

Beca pouts, "I thought you were pizza."

"I can assure you I am just as tasty," Chloe winks. Beca raises an eyebrow questionably as the pizza deliver boy walks down the hall. Chloe takes the box from the boy as Beca pays him.

Once the boy leaves, Beca looks back at Chloe who had taken a slice of pizza out of the box. "What're you doing here? You know, other then eating my pizza."

Chloe smiles and hands her the pizza box, "Your pizza will have to wait, I have to get you to initiation night!" Chloe bounces on her heels. "You'll be back later so you can eat that pizza when you get back."

Beca hesitates for a moment before sighing. "Alright, let me just put this inside." Beca closes the door as she puts the pizza on her desk. She looks over at her roommate, "Help yourself to the pizza, I don't think I'm gonna get back in time to eat it." She frowns as she walks back into the hallway where Chloe is waiting for her, pizza still in her hand. "Lead the way."

Chloe smiles, "I have to blind fold you." Beca takes the pizza Chloe had in her hand as she shakes her head.

"Hell no. you've already taken me away from my pizza and I'm not about to let you blind me and take me to parts unknown," Beca says as she takes a bite of the pizza.

Chloe laughs and she links her arm with Beca's. "I'll have to blind fold you before we get into the black box." She holds out a blind fold as she leads Beca out of the dorm building.

"Fine, just do it. But you better not let me run into anything." Chloe laughs as they stop in front of the dorm building entrance. Chloe puts the blind fold over Beca's eyes as Beca finishes the pizza she had taken from Chloe. Once the blindfold is securely tied around Beca's eyes, Chloe links their arms together again and leads Beca towards the Bella's rehearsal space.

After running into a few benches and missing a few steps, by the time they got to their destination, Beca was holding onto Chloe as if she was lollipop she didn't want to get taken away. Once inside, Chloe led Beca to the center of the room. Beca could sense the presence of someone on one side of her and what she hopes are candles on the other side.

After a while, Chloe comes back to her side and whispers for her to close her eyes as she replaces the blind fold with a hood to cover her head.

After a while she hear Aubrey's voice come from the other side of where ever she is, "The sopranos: Jessica, Mary Elise, Lily. The Mezzos: Cynthia Rose, Denise, Kori." As Aubrey is calling out the names of the newest Bella's, Beca could hear her voice getting closer and the sound of hoods being removed. "And our Altos: Fat Amy, Stacy, Ashley... and Beca." At her name, Beca can sense a moment of hesitation.

Once the hood is taken off, she makes a face as her eyes adjust to lighting of the room. The room is full of candles. _Isn't this some kind of fire hazard?_ Beca looks to her right to find a girl who has an excited smile on her face.

"Can everyone grab a scarf off the table and stand by the candles?" Aubrey's voice demanded. Everyone did as they were told and Beca took a place amount the girls.

Beca watches as Chloe grabs a chalice off the table and walks towards her. Aubreys voice comes through the room again, "We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters that came before."

Beca looks at the chalice and back at Aubrey with a disgusted look on her face, "Dude, no."

Chloe smiles and whispers to her, "Don't worry. It's Boone's Mart." The redhead winks at Beca as she takes the over-glamoured cup to take a sip of its contents.

Once Chloe finishes going around and everyone takes a sip from the cup, she makes her way back towards Aubrey, placing the chalice back on the table.

"Now, if you'll all place your scarfs in your right hand," Chloe pauses as everyone does as she's requested, Aubrey also following along.

"Repeat after me. I, sing your name.." Aubrey pauses for her recruits to repeat. Beca repeats her words, along with everyone else in the room and takes notice of Audrey's visible flinch when the girls sing their names off key.

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman," this time it is Chloe who continues, the rest of the girls repeating soon after.

Aubrey once again takes over the oath, "And I solemnly promise to never have sexual relations with a treble or make my vocal cords be ripped out by wolves."

Beca and the other recruits look at each other confused before repeating, unsurely, the words that Aubrey had requested they say.

"You are all Bella's now," once the words come out of Aubrey's mouth, all the girls screamed and bounced with joy. Fat Amy moved away from the group to pick up the chalice and finish its contents. After being pulled into a few hugs from people she still hasn't officially met, Beca gets away from the group.

The lights of the room have been turned on and Beca takes in her surroundings, making note of the places she could hide cameras in.

"Listen up Bella's! There is a mandatory initiation party being held in your honor so let's get going," Aubrey announces. All the girls excitedly follow her out of the building, all talking among themselves, and towards a theater like place that looks like it was made from some old school Shakespearian plays.

Once they get there, Chloe's voice rings out, "Welcome to Aca-Initiation Night!"

"Ladies, prepare to soften the beach!" Aubrey exclaims as she walks the rest of the way down the steps.

"What am I doing here?" Beca asks out loud to no one in particular.

"Living the dream!" Fat Amy responds, causing Beca to look up at her and smile. "Still can't believe they let my sexy fat ass in," Amy winks as she walks down the same direction Aubrey and the others girls had gone.

Beca stayed back and watched as her group separated and went on to get themselves drinks and socialize with members of the other acapella groups. She was watching Chloe especially close, making note of the way she moves and how many drinks she has. All the information she might need later in the mission.

"Beca! Beca! BE-CAW!" Beca looks around to find the source of the voice calling her name to find, none other then, Jesse coming her way. "BE-CAW!" Once he gets closer to her he lowers his voice. "Do my eyes deceive me or are you a Barden Bella?" Beca shakes her head and makes a noise of disapproval as Jesse continues. "You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella guy, and we're gonna have Aca-children. It's inevitable." He gives her  a lazy grin and Beca smiles and raises an eyebrow.

"You're really drunk right now, you're not gonna remember any of this." Beca laughs softly.

"I'm not drunk, you're just blurry." Jesse tries to reason with a smile.

"Can you pass a sobriety test?" Beca pushes his chest, Jesse swinging backwards on his heels and leans back forward as he responds. Beca catches Aubrey looking in their direction from the side of her eyes, Beca just dismisses it.

"See how I come right back? and I come right back," they both laugh and Jesse shurgs. "Can I get you a drink?" before Beca could answer, he continues. "I'm gonna get you a drink. You need to get on this level."

"Sounds great," Beca smiles as she watches Jesse try to climb down the benches, "Be careful!" Once Jesse is out of sight, Two hands wrap themselves around Beca's wrists and pulls her in.

"Hi," Chloe smiles, their noses touching one another. Beca can smell the alcohol in the red head breath. She mumbles a quick greeting as Chloe continues, "I am so glad that we met. I think that we're going to be fast friend." Chloe's voice gets softer as she speaks.

"yeah.. well you saw me naked so.." Beca responds with a wink. Chloe sways on her feet as she wraps her arms around Beca, pulling her down a step.

"You're short," Chloe smiles as Beca flinches at her words. "I like that in a girl. You also have a beautiful voice." Chloe leans into Beca and whispers, "And such a cute butt." Beca blushes at her last statement and stays quiet.

Jesse comes back moments later with two red solo cups. "Be-caw! And red head! I don't think we have met. I'm Jesse, Beca's soulmate."

Chloe releases Beca and looks over at Jesse, giving him a look Beca doesn't understand. "I'm Chloe! I didn't know you had a boyfriend Beca!"

Beca shakes her head as her eyes grow wide, "Oh hell no, Jesse and I aren't together! He's just my co-worker."

"Ouch, Bec! That hurts," Jesse puts his hand against his chest. He looks over at Chloe and smiles, "She's still in denial about our aca-babies."

Chloe laughs but Beca can sense something in her laugh but she isn't quite sure what it is. Beca was about to question Chloe about it but Chloe speaks up before she could, "well, I'll let you two discuss your aca-babies. This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Chloe gives Jesse a hug and sloppily plants a kiss on Beca's cheek. "See ya later!"

"Make good choices," Beca calls after her, accepting the cup of alcohol from Jesse.

For the next couple of hours, Beca sat next to a drunk Jesse, drinking and talking. Well, Jesse talked, Beca mainly listened and kept her eyes on Chloe. Jesse kept bringing Beca drinks but her training from _Them_ made it almost impossible for her to get drunk. She would need a lot more then beer to get her drunk.

Security had been called so everyone had split up, either going back to their dorms or some place to continue the party. Beca had left the party with two of the new Bella recruits; Stacie Conrad, who had way too many drinks, and Lily Onakuramara, who had a murderous look on her face.

Beca practically carried the Stacie back to her dorm room after Lily had questionably disappeared somewhere along the way.

"You're strong for midget," Stacie practically mumbled as she leaned on Beca for support.

"And you're ridiculously drunk for someone who looks like they could hang," Beca replied with an eye roll. "Let's get you to your dorm, shall we?"

"You're such a good friend. My dorm is across campus," Stacie grinned sloppily as she wrapped her arms around the shorter brunette's neck.

"Across campus?!" Beca groaned. _How did I get stuck with designated driver duty_. "Alright, look, it'll take some time to get to your dorm and you're about three seconds away from passing out on me so we're going to go back to my dorm, you can sleep on my bed and I'll take the floor. deal?"

Stacie smirked and leaned her head towards Beca's, "Or, we can go back to your dorm and we can share your bed after we have a little fun."

Beca rolled her eyes, "Alright, so my plan it is."

  
Stacie pouted at Beca's words, "So I'm not getting laid tonight?"

Beca, being done with Stacie's slow movements, picks up the taller brunette with ease to carry her bridal style and walks towards her dorm room. "Just pretend you got laid. it's not as if you'll remember most of tonight anyways."

Stacie leaned her head on Beca's shoulder, allowing herself to be carried, "I'll definitely remember how strong you are. If anyone asks, we totally slept together."

Beca carries the girl up into the building, making her way up the stairs, "I will definitely not admit to that, Conrad."

The rest of the way to her dorm room, Beca listened to Stacie's sex stories. By the time they got to their destination, Stacie had made up her mind that she and Beca would be sharing the bed. Despite Beca's whispered refusals, she ended up laying next to a drunken Stacie in fear that if she didn't comply, Stacie would have awoken her roommate which would make for a longer night.

Stacie had fallen asleep instantly, half of her body on top of Beca, while Beca had trouble sleeping in the same bed as another person. She had just started to sleep peacefully with an unknown person in the room, how was she expected to be able to sleep in the same bed as someone?

She watched as the taller brunette shifted in her sleep, cuddling into Beca even more, and looked around the room for the pizza she was made to leave behind for her initiation.

She spotted the box in the trash can on her roommates side and sighed in disappointment. She decided she might as well get some sleep seeing as the chances of Stacie trying to kill her in her sleep were pretty slim, so she forced herself to sleep.


	8. Bella's Rehearsal

Throughout the night, Beca woke up every half hour as a cautionary measure. During one of her few minutes awake, her roommate had left, giving her a death stare as she left. When Stacie had awoken Beca pretended to be asleep. Stacie stayed laying down on the bed, half on top of Beca. She rested her head on the smaller girls chest.

Beca thought Stacie would've left as soon as she woke up but she stayed. After what felt like forever, Beca heard a phone ring. She kept her eyes shut as she listened to Stacie's movement as she looked for the ringing phone under the sheets.

Beca listened and felt her moments as she found the phone. After the ringing had stopped, she heard Stacie's voice, "Beca's phone. Who dis be?"

Beca panicked a bit, thinking of what would happen if the caller was Them. She kept her cover and continued to listen to the taller girl talk to the person.

"Oh hey!"

Pause

"She's still asleep."

Pause

"We totally shared a bed, if you know what I mean," Stacie dropped her voice suggestively. Beca could hear the smirk on her lips.

Beca almost sighed in relief, no one from where she's from would care about who she slept with unless she got attached and it interfered with her missions.

The conversation continued with Stacie laughing at something the caller said.

"Who knew midgets were so strong? Beca certainly can do things I would've never guessed. Makes me wonder what else shes hiding."

Pause

"Totally. I'll wake her up now," with that, Beca felt her body being pushed towards the edge of the bed. By the time she realized what was happening, she was falling off the bed, her reflexes taking over and she flipped herself up as soon as her back hit the ground. She was on her feet in seconds, facing Stacie immediately.

Stacie looked at her with a surprised look, her hand still holding the phone up to her ear. "Holy hell, How did you do that? You're definitely a mystery I wanna uncover," Stacie winked at her.

Beca flicked her forehead and sat back on the bed, "Of all the ways to wake me up, you decided to throw me off my own bed?"

Stacie laughed and nodded. She turned her attention back to the person on the other side of the phone, "Yeah she's up. What time did you say?"

Pause

"Okay yeah. I'll borrow something from Beca and we'll head over there as soon as possible."

"I never agreed to go anywhere with you, Conrad," Beca stated, leaning against her shelved wall next to Stacie.

"Oh hush, babe," she said to Beca an arm swat. "I'll see you soon. Bye." With that, Stacie handed the phone back to Beca, "Here's your phone. Now let me borrow clothes and let's go!" Stacie stands and heads towards Beca's closet.

Beca takes her phone and looks at her recent call, the number hasn't been saved to her phone yet so she looks over at Stacie who is already almost naked. "Who called? And where are we going?"

Stacie tossed some clothes to Beca for her to change into as she looked for something that would fit her, "It was Chloe. She wanted to tell you our first Bella rehearsal is today at noon exactly and it's almost noon so we better get out asses out of here because she said Aubrey will kill us if we're late." Stacie takes a tank top, a pair of shorts and a shirt that looks way too big for Beca.

Beca stood and changed quickly. Stacie changed at a normal pace and looked at Beca as she did. "So how are you so strong?"

Once Beca was done, she sat on her bed and waited for Stacie to finish, "If I told you that, I might have to kill you." In all her covers she's had to lie about being strong but this was college and it didn't seem necessary. No one would believe she's an assassin for some organization that even she doesn't know much about. So she sticks with it.

"I'll figure it out, I've always liked solving mysteries. What's your secret Beca? Did you beat people up in high school for taking your lunch?" Stacie laughed and looked around for her shoes, tossing Beca a pair she found for her to wear.

"You could believe that. Or maybe I work for a secret organization that trained me to kill people," She said as she put the shoes handed to her on. Stacie laughed as she found her shoes and put them on.

"Oh yeah, as if a nineteen year old worked for some secret organization. You look like you couldn't even kill a stuffed animal, let alone a real person," Stacie stood up from the floor.

"But why would someone hire someone that looks like they're ready to kill? Wouldn't it be smarter to send someone like me?" Beca frowned. In her line of work, that was an insult but she was glad she could pretend that her reality wasn't her truth. Maybe she could live a life without _Them_. Maybe her faux dad could get her out and she'd be able to live a normal life.

"You make a good point but if someone was to hire a person as a highly trained assassin at your age, they'd have to start training as soon as they were able to walk," Stacie stated.

Beca didn't like where the conversation was going, Stacie had figure out most of her secret and she had no idea, "You're pretty smart for a sex crazed college girl, you know that?"

Stacie held her hand out for Beca to get up and shook her hand, "I like the title; Sex crazed, high school valedictorian who is going for double major in criminology and criminal science, minor in forensic science who still has makes time for things like Bella's and a part time job."

Beca's stands and opens the room door for Stacie to walk out from first as she locks the door, phone and keys in her pockets. She looks at her in surprise and makes a mental note to keep an eye out for the taller girl.

She nods, impressed at how much the girl has accomplished and how much more she'll accomplish soon enough. "Wow, you gave off the whole 'I'm just here for sex and will probably be pregnant at sixteen, drop out, and work at Taco Bell for the rest of my life' vibe." She used her fingers as air quotes.

Stacie nodded as they continued to walk, "Actually I did get pregnant at sixteen. I wasn't ready to raise a child when I still was one. My daughter is being raised by a good family in my hometown. The little monkey knows I'm her mom. She calls me 'Momma Conrad'. She's smart for a two year old," Stacie laughs.

Beca laughs, "You're full of surprises, Conrad."

Stacie nods as they get closer to the Bella's rehearsal space, "And you, Mitchell, are a mystery that I plan to solve."

Beca opened the door to the rehearsal space, Stacie passing by first, "Trust me, Conrad, this is a mystery you want to stay away from."

Stacie shook her head and lead Beca to where the rest of the Bella's were waiting for them, "I can't do that." She gave Beca kiss on the cheek before going to talk some of the other Bella's.

Beca was about to respond but was interrupted by Aubrey's voice ringing in her ears, "ALRIGHT! Sopranos in the front and Altos in the Back!"

Everyone made their way to an empty seat in their respective rows. Beca sitting in the back corner closest to the exit and next to Lily, Aubrey and Chloe standing in the front of the new Bella's.

Aubrey walks over to an empty chair by a girl, whom Beca remembers had introduced herself as Mary Elise, Aubrey picks up the chair as she speaks, "As you can all see, Kori is not longer here with us. Last night she was Treble-boned-"

Before she could continue, Beca couldn't help up ask, "That oath was serious?"

Without missing a beat Aubrey responded, looking over at Beca, seriousness in her voice, "Dixie Chick Serious. You can mess around with whoever you want, just not a treble."

This time Stacie calls out, "That's not gonna be easy, he's a hunter." She motions towards her vagina.

Beca chuckles a bit and gets Stacie's attention, "You call it a dude?"

Stacie shrugs with a smile as Aubrey catches their attention, "Stacie, The trebles don't respect us. And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power."

Fat Amy raises her hand, "Not a good enough reason to use the word penetrate."

Aubrey visibly ignores Amy's comment and looks over her shoulder at Mary Elise, "Anyone else have something to confess?"

The room grows quiet as everyone follows Aubrey's side gaze towards Mary Elise. Mary Elise keeps her eyes from meeting anyone's but gives into the silence and looks up at Aubrey, "It was an accident! I-"

Before she could finish her excuse Aubrey interrupted, "Turn in your scarf and leave." she holds her hand out as she turns her body to face the girl.

Everyone watched as Mary Elise untied the scarf from her bag and followed Aubrey's instructions to make her exit with her chair. By the time she reached the exit, the girl had abandoned the chair and was running out crying.

"Was that necessary?" Beca questioned.

"This is war, _Beca_. And it's my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped at go time with three kick ass songs, sung and choreographed to perfection." As Aubrey continued her monologue, her voice began to speed up and her face made her look ready to blow, "We have four months until regionals and it you have a problem with the way the way I run the Bella's--"

Aubrey was interrupted by her own gagging noises. The blonde quickly turned around and covered her mouth with her fist. Everyone looks at her with both shock and disgust.

Chloe was by Aubrey's side rubbing the girls' back as she whispered to the girl. Beca watched the interaction making note of their obvious connection. The redhead was talking very low but Beca could still here what was being said, "Aubrey relax, we don't want a repeat of what happened last year.."

Once Aubrey had calmed down she turned back around and took a deep breath. Everyone looked at Lily, who was holding her hand up, "Yes?" Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her.

"What happened last year?" Lily asked in the softest voice Beca has ever heard. She was sure only she was able to hear.

"What're you saying?" Chloe asked as she leaned towards the girl.

"What happened last year?" Pause. "And do you guys want to see a dead body?" Lily spoke louder, but not by much.

Everyone in the room looked at each other as the quiet girl visibly sighed.

Eventually one of the other girls leaned in close enough to hear Lily's question and they all gathered in a small circle to watch the Bella's performance from the year before, in which Aubrey had blown chucks all over their audience.

Soon after, Aubrey was giving them a packet with songs that the Bella's have sung as well as the songs they, the _new_ Bella's, would be singing. Beca made a comment about the music being outdated which earned her a harsh response from Aubrey.

After a few more formalities, an exchange of phone numbers and the creation of a group chat between the group of ladies; they all began the actual training process of the rehearsal.

Their time was spent on a mic technique workshop, choreograph learning, vocal tips, and trying to get Stacie to stop sexualizing everything she did.

During the choreograph training, Chloe had insisted helping Beca learn every move - which included a whole lot of physical contact. Beca tried to get away from the girl who was giving her weird a weird feeling in her stomach but she was finding it to be very difficult.

At one point during rehearsal, Beca saw a few people peaking into their rehearsal space. One face she recognized was her faux father and another was one of a man she had sparred with when in _Their_ facilities. She ran out after the man but by the time she got out of the room she was too late, he was gone.

Stacie had come after her a short while after, "Hey Becs, Aubrey is totally freaking out that you ran out of rehearsals like that."

Beca scanned the campus surrounding them for the man as Stacie continued to talk, "Why are you out here anyways?"

Beca took one more look around before looking up at the tall brunette, "I thought I saw someone familiar." Beca shrugged and ushered Stacie back inside.

Aubrey glared at the short girl as she walked back into the room. She clapped her hands to get everyone's attention, "Alright, I'm calling it."

After a few cheers of relief, Chloe reminding them about their first performance and a terrible group "hands in" session, everyone grabbed their bags and began to head out.

As Beca made her way out, Aubrey's called out to her to stay behind for a second. Beca walked towards the board where Aubrey was standing and waited for her to speak.

"You know you'll have to take those ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer, right?"

Beca chucked at her words, "You really don't like me do you?"

"I don't like you're attitude." Aubrey stated.

"You don't even know me."

"I know you have a toner for my best friend and the boy Treble." Beca looked at her slightly confused at the word she had used. Aubrey caught on and clarified, "Toner, musical boner. I saw it at hood night while you were talking to the Treble and i see it every time you stare at Chloe."

Beca starred at her for a second not believing that Aubrey had caught her watching Chloe. She quickly takes the disbelief look off her face and replaces it with a smirk, "Yeah that's not a thing aaaand you're not the boss of me."

"You took an oath." Aubrey stood up straighter ready to fight with the short brunette.

Beca rolled her eyes, "That oath cost you two girls _today_. I'm pretty sure you need me more than I need you." Beca ended with a short chuckle she couldn't contain. She winked at Aubrey before beginning to walk away.

Beca's halfway towards the exit when she hears Aubrey's voice, "I can see your toner through those jeans!"

Beca turns around, still walking towards the door, yelling back at the blonde. "That's my dick."

As Beca turns the corner, she could hear Aubrey and Chloe talking about their upcoming performance.

Later that day, Beca returns to the rehearsal space once she knows it's empty. She has a duffle-bag full of cameras that she's planning hiding throughout the room. It doesn't take her long to set everything up and leave the room without problem.

She resides back into her lair and makes sure that everything is functioning properly.


End file.
